El collar
by Beastboy12325
Summary: Fic para el dia de san valentin, one shot, espero que les guste xD


Era una mañana en la torre T, pero no cualquier mañana, si no la mañana que menos soportaba Raven en todo el año: La mañana del día de San Valentín.

Aun no había amanecido, pero tan pronto se levanto y vio la fecha en el calendario, volvió a acostarse pesadamente en la cama, ¿que dirían los titanes si decidía acampar en su habitación durante ese día, solo recordaba lo que le había dicho ayer Star Fire y sentía las ganas de no salir la torre...

-El día anterior-

En la cocina, Star Fire estaba ocupada haciendo unas mezclas en la estufa, Raven se acerco

¿Que haces?

Hola amiga Raven!

Star Fire se movió, Raven diviso un libro de cocina y una receta de... ¿chocolate?

Star... ¿'que haces?

Ha pues... (Sonrojándose un poco) es que encontré este libro... y yo...

Star le dio un libro a Raven, ahí venían ilustraciones de varias fiestas y decía: El día de San Valentín, las chicas se declaran su amor regalando chocolates a las personas que les gustan

Entonces eso es para Robin...

Sip... ¿Como lo supiste?

Star Fire se puso completamente roja

Lo adivine

Ha bueno...

Iré a mi habitación

Raven dejo el libro y camino hacia el pasillo

¿Y a quien le regalaras tu?

Raven se detuvo de golpe, se había puesto completamente roja

¿Por que piensas que le regalare a alguien?

Este... nomás... jeje, es que pensé... que le regalarías algo al Chico Bestia...

¿Y por que debería regalarle algo a el?

Raven se volteo, estaba completamente colorada

pues... 

¿Están hablando de mí?

Voltearon, Chico Bestia estaba en la entrada de la sala, Raven se puso aun mas colorada y se puso su capucha para que tapara su rostro

claro que no!

¿Que pasa?

Nada! estaré en mi habitación

Raven fue rápido hacia su habitación

Espera amiga!

Star Fire fue tras de Raven, C.B. se les quedo viendo

Aja,... aquí ahí un misterio...

C.B. se transformo en una mosca y fue volando tras las 2 chicas.

Mas adelante, Star Fire y Raven discutían, pero no precisamente por el chocolate

Lo siento amiga Raven...

Ya sal de mi habitación antes de que hagas otro destrozo!

Pero... solo se cayó...

Tú no sabes lo que esto significa para mí! No vuelvas a tocarlo! 

C.B. se asomo en la habitación, una pequeña caja de cristal estaba rota en el suelo y una hermosa cadena de brillantes estaba en el suelo, al parece Star la había tirado.

Lo siento amiga...

Unas pequeñas lagrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Star Fire, C.B. también estaba asustado, jamás había visto que Raven le gritara a Star y menos de esa forma, pero pronto su expresión se suavizo y se acerco a Star

Sabes... creo que mejor seria que compráramos el chocolate para Robin... no se... no cocinas muy bien... vamos te acompañare n.n

Enserio! 

Star Fire sonrió y abraso a Raven, tan fuerte que sus huesos crujieron, a Raven le tomo un rato recuperarse, después puso el collar dentro de un cajón envuelto en un pañuelo y salio tras Star Fire

Ninguna se había dado cuenta de que Chico Bestia estaba en la pared... 

-Fin del recuerdo-

Raven se había quedado pensativa en la cama...

Ho rayos!

Se levanto de la cama y poniéndose una bata salio de la habitación.

Star Fire se levanto y abrió las cortinas, el sol apenas empezaba a salir, en su reloj decían las 7 de la mañana e incluso Cedita estaba dormida en una parte de su cama, pero Star Fire ya no tenia ganas de dormir, se ducho y se cambio y bajo al comedor, pensando en hacer un desayuno tamaraniano para sus amigos, cuando llego, se sorprendió a ver a Raven en la cocina, poniendo una mezcla en un molde y metiéndolo al horno.

¡¡¡Hola amiga Raven!

Raven dio un salto cuando escucho el saludo de Star detrás de ella, se había puesto totalmente colorada y ahora no tenía capucha que ponerse, pero Star no le pregunto nada de lo que estaba en el horno, asi que Raven tampoco dijo nada.

Solo te quería agradecer por haberme acompañado ayer al centro de

Comercios amiga

Pues... no fue nada...

Raven... creo que ya esta listo...

he?... 

Se dio cuenta de que el horno se había apagado ya, asi que saco un pequeño molde, Star Fire solo noto que tenia forma de corazón, Raven no dejo que lo viera y solamente lo guardo en una caja, envolviéndolo y metiéndolo en la hielera. 

¿Y ya sabes como se lo darás a Robin?

Pues... el me invito... a salir...

Raven miro a su amiga, estaba completamente roja, y solo sonrio un poco. 

Parece que me dejaran sola hoy.

¿He? 

Ciborg también tiene una cita, creo que saldrá con Jinx, algo asi me dijo

Vaya n.n me alegro por Ciborg, oye Raven si quieres puedes venir con Robin y conmigo.

Raven había sacado un vaso y estaba echando un te de hierbas en el 

no creo que a el le guste, creo que no sabes mucho de las citas en la tierra.

No... Pero no estarás sola, también C.B. se quedara en la torre

Las manos de Raven temblaron y el te de hierbas se derramo en la mesa, rápidamente comenzó a limpiarlo, desviando la mirada para que Star no notara que tan roja estaba.

No, de seguro... saldra con alguien

Nop, C.B. no me ha dicho nada de nada! n.n

¿Que tengo que ahora solo hablan de mí?

Voltearon, Robin, Ciborg y C.B. estaban en entrando en la cocina, todos estaban ya vestidos, Robin se sonrojo un poco cuando vio a Star.

Solo decíamos que tú no saldrías hoy ¿verdad? 

Se le nota...

Raven se puso completamente colorada, miro hacia abajo, su bata estaba abierta y se notaba el bóxer que traía y el sostén negro con el que había dormido

no... debis... decir eso...

La gente que pasaba a una distancia de la torre, oyó una gran explosión en esta, solo se vio una columna de humo salir de ahí... en la cocina no quedaba nada en pie, Star Ciborg, Robin y C.B. se levantaron mientras Raven corría a su habitación. 

Bien echo genio... ¬¬

¿Que dije?

Raven estaba recostada en su cama y miraba por la ventana, no lograba comprender por que cada vez que recordaba como C.B. la había visto, su corazón latía como un loco y volvía a sonrojarse, finalmente vio salir a Robin y Star y un rato después a Ciborg, que salía en el auto T, se había quedado sola con C.B. y por alguna razón, la idea no le desagradaba, finalmente se levanto y se vistió caminando hacia la puerta de su habitación, cuando recordó que tenia que comprar un nuevo joyero para su cadena, se acerco y abrió su cajón... la cadena ya no estaba...

¡¡¡Chico Bestia!

Chico Bestia oyó el grito furioso de su amiga, cuando la vio salir rápidamente del pasillo

¿que pasa?

¡Has entrado a mi habitación!

Claro que no!

No mientas!

Yo he estado en la cocina desde que tú entraste a tu habitación y desde que desperté

Raven se sentó, sabia que el tenia razón.

Alguien se la llevo...

¿Que sucedió?

Alguien robo una cadena de diamantes que tenia en mi habitación

¿Y quien podría haber sido?

Si lo supiera iría por el ¬¬

Pues vayamos!

He? 

Vamos a buscar quien lo robo! sabemos donde están los villanos de la ciudad, ¿por que no ver haber quien lo tiene?

Jamás haré algo tan idiota como eso?

5 minutos después, Raven y C.B. salían en un auto color rojo conducido por Chico Bestia.

No puedo creer que este haciendo algo tan estupido como esto ¬¬ 

Ya veras que lo encontraremos

¿Y de donde sacaste el auto?

¿Recuerdas al Nofu y todo su imperio?

Si... 

Pues había ganado una fortuna vendiendo esas hamburguesas, pero como el dueño había desaparecido y ahora yo era el único que trabajaba ahí, y pues... Robin dijo que entonces el dinero ahora era para mí, por que nunca me pagaron 

Que suerte ¬¬

Si! 

Y a donde vamos?

Ya lo veras

Un rato después, Raven y C.B. entraban en una cueva a las afueras de la ciudad, era un lugar húmedo y oscuro pero C.B. tenia algunas linternas en el auto y podían ver con ellas, pronto encontraron una puerta de hierro

¿Como sabias que esto estaba aquí?

Pues... 

De nuevo viste los archivos en la computadora de Robin ¬¬

jeje... pero tu collar tal vez este ahí

OK OK

Raven se puso detrás a C.B. y lo tomo de los hombros, después lo empujo hacia el muro, un hoyo negro apareció y pronto llegaron al otro lado del muro...

Varias jaulas estaban puestas alrededor de un oscuro pasillo, en las jaulas se veían oscuros ojos mirándolos.

Chico Bestia... ¿que lugar es este?

Es mi guarida niñita

Las luces se encendieron frente a ellos, estaba polilla asesina

Y jamás saldrán de aquí con vida

¿Tu creías que el tiene mi cadena? ¬¬

Minina apareció detrás detrás de ellos

¡Ya los tenemos papa!

No... Ella...

Genial ¬¬

Suéltalos ahora!

Minina presiono un botón y todas las jaulas se abrieron, grandes destellos salieron de ellos cuando las criaturas que estaban ahí encerradas atacaron a Raven y C.B. pero Raven creo un campo de fuerza que los detuvo en el acto, protegidos con el campo, vieron que eran enormes arañas que mordían y raspaban el campo tratando de romperlo

Alguna otra idea?

Pues... 

Esta bien

Los ojos de Raven se encendieron y el campo exploto haciendo pedasos a las arañas, en la confusión, C.B. y Raven corrieron, mas adelante se veía una luz, fueron hacia ella y llegaron a la que debía ser la casa de polilla, parecía una casa completamente normal y corrieron hacia donde estaban las escaleras, cuando el chico con cabeza de araña les cerro el paso

No pasaran de aquí!

C.B. se transformo en rinoceronte y lo aplasto, Raven paso sobre el.

El cuarto de minina esta ahí!

Sujétate! 

Raven lo como del brazo y ambos se volvieron una sombra negra, volaron hacia un cuarto que estaba completamente tapizado de rosa, cuando llegaron, Minina y Polilla asesina los acorralaron en la puerta, el chico araña salto y se puso frente a la ventana.

Raven uso sus poderes para tomar una pequeña caja de joyas que debía pertenecer a Minina

¡No toques eso!

Raven cúbrete

Raven rápidamente desapareció en el suelo.

C.B. se transformo en una gigantesca ballena azul y dejo a los 3 aplastados contra la pared, cuando volvió a ser humano, Raven volvió a su lado.

Veamos 

Raven vació el joyero de Minina, pero no estaba su cadena

No esta ¬¬

Rayos... pensé que estaría aquí

Tendremos que ir a otro lugar

¿Como? 

Ya empezamos con esto y no terminare sin mi cadena.

Pues... esta bien

Un rato después, el auto de C.B. se detuvo frente a un enorme rascacielos, Raven y C.B. bajaron y lo miraron un poco

¿seguro que aquí es?

Eso decía la computadora, debería estar en el último piso.

OK... 

C.B. se acerco a la puerta del edificio para entrar, cuando vio a Raven volar rápidamente hacia la cima del edificio, rápidamente se transformo en halcón y fue tras ella, Raven se quedo flotando frente a la ventana del piso al que iban y C.B. salto a su hombro, transformado en una cucaracha, paso por debajo de la rendija de la ventana y le abrió a Raven, ambos entraron a la habitación que estaba completamente negra, hasta que a su lado, se encendió una potente luz, varios televisores estaban puestos unos sobre otros en la pared, el rostro de control fenómeno apareció en ellos.

Vaya vaya... miren quienes han venido aquí

¿Y el tiene mi cadena? ¬¬

Pues pensé...

¿Cadenas? tengo unas que son especialmente para ustedes

De detrás de ellos, aparecieron varias cadenas que arrastraron a C.B. y a Raven y los dejaron atados en unas camas de acero, C.F. se acerco a ellos

Vaya, mis archienemigos cayeron en mi astuta trampa

¿Cual trampa? vinimos aquí de casualidad ¬¬

Ja! e... bueno... Ja! pero ahora no podrán escapar titanes! ¿Y donde están los otros he? O.O

Eso no es asunto tuyo ¬¬

Ha, por lo que parece el par de enamorados quiso venir a detenerme entonces

Te voy a...

Raven... mira...

Raven había empezado a juntar poder para volar todo el lugar, cuando C.B. le susurro, apuntándole con la cabeza, señalo a Raven un pequeño pañuelo negro encima del televisor, parecía el mismo en el que había Raven puesto la cadena.

Esperemos... 

Raven se recostó en la cama, como si se rindiera

vaya vaya, parece que tu novia es mas lista que tu, muchacho

Pues bueno que nos harás? ¿Partirnos en 2?

Exacto! 

C.F. apretó un botón y 2 láser aparecieron del techo y empezaron a fundir poco a poco las camas de hierro, acercándose a Raven y C.B. poco a poco

láser y una cama de hierro, que original ¬¬

Callate! esta es la muerte más clásica para los héroes en todas las películas de espías ¡Es perfecta!

Como digas ¬¬... oye ¿y para que sirve eso?

Raven volteo a ver un grupo de videos y DVD´s que había en un estante

ha, eso sirve para hacer copias de mis películas asi no tengo que ir a ese estupido videoclub a diario

¿En serio? ¿Y cual es tu película favorita?

Raven hablaba con un tono que se parecía mas al de Star Fire, estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando vio que el pañuelo negro empezaba a levitar poco a poco hacia su mano, hasta que al fin lo tomo...

Y asi fue... como termino... la mejor serie de televisión de todos los tiempos!

C.F. ya estaba llorando, recordando el día en que cancelaron su serie: Los amigos de Barney.

Bueno... snif... es hora de terminar con ustedes y...

Volteo, las 2 camas de hierro estaban vacías y con la ventana abierta de par en par...

Raven y C.B. ya estaban lejos de hay, cuando C.B. decidió abrir el pañuelo

Bueno, aquí ésta tu... guacala!

Raven miro al lado de la cabeza de C.B. y averiguo que C.F. si usaba ese pañuelo como pañuelo

Pues.,.. Este... no estaba... jeje

Raven le dio una cacheta a C.B. ¡pero con el pañuelo! y se subio al auto mientras C.B. se trataba de limpiar todo "eso" de la cara, C.B. subio al lado de Raven.

Que curioso... que C.F. haya pensado... que somos novios ¿verdad?... 

C.B. miro a Raven, estaba cubierta por su capucha y miraba por la ventanilla.

Si n.nU es muy raro

Raven: Quieres que yo... conduzca?

OK 

Raven se puso al lado del conductor, estaba muy sonrojada y parecía mas contenta de lo habitual, a la chica le empezaba a agradar mas su amigo verde, se había perdido todo el día solo por ayudarla, encendió el auto.

¿Y ahora a donde vamos?

Aquí 

C.B. le enseño una parte del mapa, marcada con una cruz.

No... Puede... ser...

Pues, es el único que queda

Este bien... sujétate

¿Iremos rápido?

No... No se conducir...

C.B. no logro decir nada, cuando Raven metió el acelerador hasta el fondo, y arrancaron como un rayo hacia su destino.

Un rato después, el auto freno de golpe frente a un enorme edificio, escondido en el bosque

llegamos 

Al... fin...

C.B. se dejo caer, mareado, cayo justo en el regazo de Raven

(Como tomate) Chico... chico bestia...Quitate...

¿Por que?

C.B. levanto el rostro y quedo, justo entre el pecho de Raven

Se oyó un golpe tan fuerte que a lo lejos, varios pájaros salieron volando, Raven completamente roja, camino hacia el edificio, dejando a C.B. con una enorme mano roja dibujada en el rostro

Y yo que comenzaba a confiar en ti...

Raven... no fue mi intención...

Ya cierra la boca y dime como entrar!

¡Y como? ¿'crees que soy ventrílocuo!

Raven se quedo quieta unos segundos, algo como una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro unos segundos, después volteo hacia C.B.

esta bien... entremos... ¿como lo hacemos? esto es la colmena, estará vigilada

No creo, Jinx le digo a Ciborg que todos los estudiantes saldrían hoy en citas y cosas asi

¿Siempre espías a todo mundo? ¬¬

Pues... 

Bueno, entremos

Esta bien

C.B. y Raven entraron de nuevo por el agujero negro de Raven, al otro lado, tal como había dicho C.B. la academia colmena estaba completamente vacía, ambos caminaron hasta que C.B. choco con una sombra

ahí! 

¿Que haces aquí?

La sombra se acerco un poco más y Abeja quedo al descubierto. 

Hago mi trabajo, espiar a colmena ¿y ustedes?

Raven en unos segundos, le contó a Abeja todo lo que había pasado con su cadena.

Ya entiendo... pues Sangre le consiguió un collar muy costoso a su novia para hoy, tal vez eso sea

¿Sangre tiene novia? O.O

Pues algo asi... la cadena se encuentra en un estuche de collares en su habitación, hagan un pequeño barullo, me ayudaría mucho

De acuerdo

Raven y C.B. se dirigieron hacia un pasillo mientras Abeja continuaba hacia el sótano de la academia.

Siguieron las habitaciones hasta que oyeron unos ruidos, como alguien tarareando una canción, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, Raven se acerco y se preparo para tirarla, cuando C.B. la tomo del hombro 

Asi es mas fácil

C.B. se transformo en mosca y entro por debajo de la puerta

Con que asi es como espía ¬¬

Oyó el chasquido de la cerradora y C.B. le abrió la puerta desde adentro

Silencio... 

Entraron, la habitación era muy grande y estaba decorada con blanco y dorado, en una parte había un pequeño buró con varias fotos enmarcadas, una de ellas tenia un marco en forma de corazón, C.B. y Raven la tomaron ¡Era la bruja de las galletas!

No se por que pero no hacen buena pareja

Bueno, busquemos

Mira haya

Raven tomo la cabeza de C.B. y la giro un poco, a un lado del buró estaba el estuche con un hermoso collar de brillantes.

Genial ¿es el tuyo?

No lo se

Raven se acerco a la vitrina cuando oyeron que la regadera se cerraba 

Rápido escóndete!

C.B. se transformo en una rata y se metió debajo de la cama junto con Raven, el hermano sangre entro en el cuarto, seguía canturreando una canción, por el espejo C.B. vio (Raven se tapo los ojos) como el hermano sangre se puso un smoking mientras miraba el retrato de la bruja, al final, se oyó una pequeña comunicación en una bocina, la reconocieron como la de Abeja, aunque disimulada por algún aparato, aunque Sangre no pareció reconocerla.

Señor, tenemos un pequeño problema en las calderas.

¿No pueden arreglarlo ustedes?

No señor, solo estoy yo aquí.

Esta bien haya voy

Sangre salio de la habitación, Raven y C.B. agradecieron mentalmente a Abeja por eso y se dirigieron a la pequeña campana de cristal, Raven la quito y vio un poco el collar.

No... No es el mío...

Lo siento

Raven ahora de verdad se veía desilusionada y triste, C.B. sintió un poco el impulso de abrasarla, cuando escucharon a Sangre regresar 

hay que irnos

Pero como?

Pues... 

que esta pas ¡¡¡hhaaa!

Sangre apenas entraba en la habitación cuando de nuevo a C.B. le toco arrollarlo, transformado en rinoceronte, Raven corrió detrás de el, pisando al hermano sangre, este se levanto y fue corriendo tras ellos

Regresen! 

Siguieron corriendo, cuando Abeja salio de una habitación al lado y huyo con ellos

Vaya al menos me dieron tiempo

Si, solo necesitamos escapar

Eso es fácil

Abeja presiono un botón de un pequeño control remoto, atrás se oyó una explosión y voltearon para ver al hermano sangre chamuscado por una pared de fuego, que había salido de ella

Ahora vamonos!

Un rato después, dejaban a Abeja en un punto adelante en la playa.

Fueron de gran ayuda, gracias

No hay problema

Abeja se despidió y se fue volando, C.B. volteo y vio a Raven, estaba decaída y parecía muy triste

No lo encontramos...

Ya lo hallaremos, tiene que estar en algún lado... Tal vez Red X! 

C...B... sabes que no funcionara... ya se perdio

Tiene que estar en algún...

Era de mi madre... es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella... 

C.B. se quedo callado, entonces Raven se fue caminando lentamente hacia el bosque, C.B. quiso ir tras ella, pero comprendió que necesitaba estar sola y regreso a la torre.

Cuando entro a la sala, escucho unos murmullos, Jinx y Ciborg estaban besándose en el sillón, aunque al verlo rápidamente se sentaron propiamente, Jinx seguía completamente colorada. 

¿Y ahora bestita que pasa?

Le dijo Ciborg vieron que se sentía decaído, C.B. les contó a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido

Y destruiste mi casa? ¬¬

Pues... 

Ven acá bestia!

Jinx lo agarro y se lo llevo al pasillo, Ciborg solo esperaba escuchar la paliza que le daría, pero al quedar fuera del alcance de la vista de Ciborg, Jinx se detuvo

¿que sucede?

Yo se donde esta ese collar

¡Que! O.O

Un rato después, Raven llego a la torre, no le apetecía pasar a la sala y solo floto, hasta atravesar el cristal de su cuarto, se quito su capa y solo se quedo mirando el techo, sus ojos se veían algo húmedos, se levanto, mirando un poco hacia la ventana, cuando sintió unas manos y algo aferrándose a su cuello, estaba apunto de atacar a la sombra, cuando escucho: 

¡Sorpresa! 

La luz se encendió y Raven vio lo que tenia en su cuello, era la hermosa cadena de brillantes que tenia antes, pero ahora tenia un dije en forma de corazón, que brillaba tanto como la cadena. 

Mi cadena... C.B...

Raven se volteo, agarrando el dije que colgaba de la cadena

Regalo de San Valentín, aunque algo retardado

C.B... gracias... yo... también hice algo para ti...

Raven parecía completamente colorada, mientras por medio de magia, un regalo salio del buró, C.B. lo desenvolvió, era un chocolate en forma de corazón, echo de chocolate, pero estaba partido en 2

esta roto... lo siento...

No, asi nos lo comemos los 2, ten n.n

C.B. le paso una de las partes del chocolate

Raven Tommmmmm...

Raven lo había tomado del rostro y lo había besado en los labios, sin decir nada, C.B. le respondió el beso, lentamente, mientras Raven se recostaba sobre el...

Unas horas después, se empezaron a oír voces en el pasillo y Star Fire apareció, ya era muy noche

Amiga Raven vamos a festejar el día, Jinx se va a quedar y... O.O Bueno... este... estaremos afuera...

Star Fire salio mientras se oía pequeños gemidos y murmullos en la habitación...

Fin 

Ha y por ultimo, el gran misterio ¿que paso con el collar de Raven?

Verán, después de que Raven y Star Salieron, C.B. espero un poco antes de salir, al final lo hizo, abriendo una rendija de la puerta, que se quedo abierta.

Cuando C.B. salio, Cedita lo vio y trato de comérselo, pero C.B. se transformo en humano de nuevo y se fue, dejando a Cedita medio noqueado, fue cuando vio la rendija en la habitación de Raven y algo que brillaba.

Entro por la rendija, hasta que llego a lo que brillaba, que era la caja de joyas rota de Raven, se comió todos los cristales y joyas que había regadas en el suelo y comenzó a curiosear por la habitación, cuando subió a la cama de Raven vio unos pequeños destellos en el cajón, entonces entro abriéndolo todo y encontró la cadena de diamante, entonces se la trato de comer y la cadena le quedo colgando de un colmillo, cuando escucho a Star Fire llamándolo para comer, entonces salio de la habitación para encontrarse con Star. 

Raven después entro, a guardar el chocolate en el cajón cuando noto la cadena, cuando se fijo en eso, dejo caer el chocolate (ahí se partió), después lo recogió y lo puso en el cajón y siguió buscando, al no encontrarla grito a C.B. y después se fueron de ahí

Cedita se había quedado sola, pero no lograba quitarse la cadena, estuvo tratando de desencajarla de sus dientes todo el día sin lograrlo, cuando Jinx y Ciborg entraron Jinx recorrió la sala con la mirada y diviso a Cedita arrastrando la pequeña cadena, cuando Ciborg la abraso y empezó a besarla.

Después de que Jinx le dijera a C.B. donde estaba la cadena (ni la propia Jinx supo por que se lo dijo) C.B. decidió esperar a que Raven llegara, recogió el dije de corazón (que ya tenia planeado regalarle) y se lo coloco en la cadena, después espero a que Raven llegara

Bueno, eso es todo lo que faltaba por explicar, excepto ¿que hacían Raven y C.B. cuando entro Star?

Eso píensenlo ustedes yo ya me canse ¬¬

Ahora si

Fin


End file.
